Un lugar para mi
by LucyFelton14
Summary: Bella es una niña que debido a la poca atención prestada por su padre ha causado que sea expulsada de cada escuela a la que ha asistido. Al ser pocas las opciones de escuela que quedan en Phoenix es enviada por su padre a Forks. EN PROCESO.
1. Capítulo 1

**Un lugar para mí**

**Summary:** Bella es una chica que ha causado que la expulsen de 11 escuelas durante los anteriores 6 años, al ser expulsada de su ultima escuela en Phoenix, su Papá decide enviarla a Forks. Ahí conocerá el significado de tener una familia algo que siempre le falto y puede que encuentre al amor.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es 100% mía yo solo me divierto con ellos en mis historias.

**Capítulo 1**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero para los que me conocen soy Bella. Mi papá es Charlie Swan es dueño de las empresas Swan Corp. Así que dinero no me falta.

Charlie me llama por mi nombre completo cuando esta furioso conmigo y siempre estaba enojado por mis actitudes hasta que se cansó & ha hablado con mi tía Esme Masen que es hermana de mi madre Renée –que murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía 7 años- para que pueda vivir con ella hasta que me vaya a la Universidad, Esme tiene 32, nunca se casó tampoco tiene hijos; estuvo embarazada pero su novio no la trataba bien y un día que llegó borracho la golpeó tanto que perdió a su bebé cuando llevaba 6 meses de embarazo tuvo suerte que se salvará ella, era tan joven mi tía tenía 22 años cuando perdió a su bebé y después de eso vino la muerte de mi mamá, mi tía Esme estuvo tan destrozada que se regresó a vivir a Forks el lugar de su infancia dejándome sola con mi padre pero prácticamente estaba SOLA pues Charlie siempre se liaba con tanto trabajo para llenar el vacío que sentía –eso pienso- que se olvido de mi y tuve que aprender a cuidarme sola, de no dejarme de los demás, me gusta estar a la moda, nunca dejo que nadie me humille, los que apenas me conocen dirán que tengo un carácter frío pero hace mucho aprendí que solo así no vas a resultar lastimada por nadie, así que prefiero no arriesgarme.

Y así estoy en un avión que me llevará a Seattle después en avioneta a Port Angeles y mi tía me recoge para llevarme a Forks, en el estado de Washington.

Mientras llegaba a Port Angeles me puse a recordar lo que hizo que mi padre me mandará aquí...

_-------flashback-----------_

_-Isabella ¿Esto es lo que quieres para tu futuro? No duras en ninguna escuela a la que te mandó son siempre problemas contigo- me gritaba mi padre Charlie_

_-Ustedes los adultos tienden a exagerar. A demás que te interesa mi futuro…_

_-Claro que me interesa, me preocupo por ti_

_-Por supuesto Charlie, no haces nada más que trabajar desde que murió mamá- esta vez Charlie se quedó callado- Haces demasiado escándalo - cambié el tema ya que mencionar a mamá me había afectado un poco también._

_-Llámame exagerado entonces pero por dios eres menor de edad, tienes 16 años jovencita y ese hombre te lleva 10 años-soltó histéricamente_

_-No hice nada malo- solté_

_-Ah!-bufó- Explícame ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto del conserje con ese tal James?- Charlie estaba que echaba humo._

_James Lawson era mi tutor de aritmética, estábamos estudiando para mi examen del viernes, de repente me empezó a mirar coquetamente y lanzarme miradas seductoras. No me podía resistir por que –oh Dios- es guapísimo ese hombre, tiene 26 muy maduro, un cuerpo de diez y que mostrara interés en mi no lo pensé dos veces, entonces lo tome de la mano y lo conduje al armario del conserje… -Isabella contéstame-me sacó de mis pensamientos._

_-Ok Charlie..._

_-Nada de Charlie, soy Papá- me interrumpió con sus arranques emocionales de paternidad._

_-Bueno 'papá' –remarque la palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos - solo estábamos dándonos unos besitos inocentes._

_-¡Inocentes! Por dios te encontraron semidesnuda, que tienes que decir ante eso-_

_-Ay te van a salir canas antes de tiempo, cálmate Char... papá._

_-Eres menor de edad Isabella; tuvo suerte que no le encontraran mas antecedentes para que no lo detuvieran tanto tiempo en la cárcel–iba a abrir la boca pero se me adelanto- ahora empieza a empacar, te vas a Forks con tu tía Esme, tal vez una figura femenina en tu vida te sirva._

_-Papá amo Phoenix, aquí tengo todos los recuerdos de mi mamá- le dije nostálgicamente. Por un momento pensé que eso le ablandaría el corazón pero no dio su brazo a torcer y soltó._

_-No te estoy preguntando si quieres ir, te expulsaron de tu escuela y ya no tienes otra como opción; te guste o no soy tu padre hasta que tengas 18 antes haces lo que yo diga. Te vas a Forks. Punto- entonces lo eche fuera de mi cuarto le cerré la puerta de mi habitación en la cara poniéndole el cerrojo- Empieza a empacar Isabella-me grito y se fue. _

_-------flashback-----------_

Al fin llegué y me dispuse a bajar para ir a recoger mi equipaje, no llevaba mucho pues había dejado mis otras maletas para que Charlie me las enviará en el portaequipaje junto con mi adorado coche Alfa Romeo 8c Spider rojo* al menos me había dado mi tarjeta de crédito para mis gastos y para comprarme mi nuevo guardarropa ya que Forks era frío y lluvioso, en cambio Phoenix de siempre sol y solo tenia prendas de verano.

Cuando me dirigía a la sala de espera me interceptó una muchacha un poco más bajita que yo con aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección distinta, y de un color negro distinto. De ojos verdes y piel blanca.

-Tu eres Bella- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación pero mi pregunta ¿Quién era ella y por que sabía mi nombre?

-Si, tu quien eres?- le pregunte desconcertada.

-Soy Alice Cullen, hija de Carlisle- me sonrió y yo la miré confundida.

Un hombre rubio, con parecido a Alice como de unos 35 años se acercó.

-Eres Bella ¿cierto?- me preguntó, yo asentí- Soy Carlisle el padre de Alice y prometido de Esme. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿prometido? Yo no sabía sobre eso bueno hace mucho no hablaba con mi tía Esme así que me lo hubiera dicho cuando llegara aquí que por cierto me hizo preguntar.

-¿Y donde esta mi tía?- pregunté

-Tenía que hacer guardia en el hospital hasta la noche –Esme es enfermera- me pidió si te podía recoger. Te manda sus disculpas y que te compensará

-Ah bueno el trabajo es el trabajo- suspiré resignada, aunque mi tía Esme siempre me había puesto mucha atención cuando estaba con ella y era muy buena. No le reprochaba nada sobre eso pero es que me ponía un poco triste que las personas que conocía siempre ponían el trabajo primero que a mi. Como lo hizo mi padre durante muchos años.

-Oh Bella, Esme me ha hablado tanto de ti que ya siento que somos amigas-me dijo Alice muy emocionada. Le sonreí

-Gracias Alice, siento que nos vamos a llevar bien- Ella sonrió y me abrazó

-Bueno que quieres hacer, según lo que se no empiezas la escuela hasta dentro de tres días.

-Pues si no es mucha molestia Sr. Cullen tengo mucha hambre-expuse avergonzada ya que mi estomago empezaba a reclamar comida.

-Llámame Carlisle y con gusto te llevo a comer algo- me dijo agarrando mis pocas maletas. Alice me agarro del brazo jalándome hasta la salida.

Me dirigieron a su coche que era un Mercedes Benz negro y guardaron mi equipaje. Alice se subió conmigo en la parte trasera. Empezó a preguntarme cosas de mi vida pero debió percibir que me incomodaba e inició a hablarme de ella. Agradecí profundamente que hiciera eso, no deseaba contarle a alguien que a penas conozco sobre mí. Aunque cabe mencionar que Alice y Carlisle son muy agradables. Quedamos que mañana ella me llevaría al centro comercial y me ayudaría a renovar mi guardarropa.

Nos detuvimos en un restaurante italiano en Port Angeles, Carlisle pidió la comida para llevar para poder comer en su casa junto a sus otros dos hijos. Emmet y Edward según mencionó Alice que Edward y ella eran mellizos pero lo único que tenían de parecido era la edad, ambos de 16 igual que yo –genial al menos ya no entraría sin conocer a nadie a la escuela-, Emmet tenía 17.

El viaje se me hizo rápido, primero porque con Alice no te aburrías y la segunda porque Carlisle manejaba muy rápido pero cuidadosamente. Aparcó a un lado de una enorme casa de tres pisos de altura pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Las casas grandes no me impresionaban mucho pues mi casa en Phoenix era así o más grande pero la diferencia es que esta tenía una esencia familiar.

Alice me sacó del coche dirigiéndome al interior de la casa. Abrió la puerta.

En el interior se veía aun más espaciosa y grande. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todas de tonalidades de blanco. Me llevó hasta la sala donde se podía observar que en la habitación contigua había un gran piano de cola y ahí estaban sus otros dos hijos sentados en un sillón de la sala frente al televisor jugando videojuegos. Voltearon a mirarnos y apagaron la tv y se levantaron de su sitio.

-Bella ellos son Emmet- señalo al chico que se veía fuerte, musculoso, de pelo rizado y oscuro como el de Alice- Y este es Edward- el era desgarbado, menos corpulento pero con su playera azul oscuro se podía notar su perfecto abdomen bien marcado, su pelo castaño dorado estaba despeinado que le daba un aspecto sexy, en realidad era muy guapo.- Chicos esta es Bella Swan la sobrina de Esme.

-Al fin llegas Bella, Alice estaba ansiosa de conocerte- soltó Emmet dándome un gran abrazo de oso.

-Que bueno es conocerte- me dijo Edward pasándose una mano por sus cabellos. Notándose ¿nervioso?

-Gracias chicos, también me da gusto conocerlos.

-Bella has de estar muy hambrienta ya, niños vengan a comer-grito Carlisle desde otra habitación que supuse era la cocina.

-Papá yo ya no soy un niño, Emmet si pero yo no- se quejo Edward.

-Oye –le reprendió Emmet

-Niños a comer- se burló Alice

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y Carlisle ya había servido en platos la comida. Edward desde que nos sentamos no me quitaba la mirada y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron me sonrió, me sonroje y agache la mirada a mi plato. Comimos y por primera vez me sentía en un ambiente familiar aunque los conociera a ellos de escasas horas no pude evitar sentirme así y me agradaba. Emmet hacía bromas y toda la familia divertida. Esa era una comida familiar no que en Phoenix siempre había estado sola o con niñeras cuando era mas pequeña pero no me cuidaban bien solo estaban como cazadoras de fortunas Swan.

-Bella quieres quedarte a dormir- me preguntó Alice esperanzada

-Yo creo que será otro día, todavía no he visto a Esme y me tengo que instalar…

-Me puedo quedar en casa de Esme contigo- gritó entonces

-Alice-le reprendió Carlisle

-Me gusta la idea, pero hay que saber que dice mi tía- afirme

-No creo que se oponga ¿puedo Papá?- le puso ojitos de cachorrito

-Si Esme acepta sí- dijo sonriendo como bobo al recordarla. Alice dio brinquitos de alegría. Me tomó de la mano corriendo para ir a su habitación para guardar unas cosas en una maleta pequeña. Cuando estuvo lista me despedí de Emmet Y de Edward que me hizo volverme a sonrojar.

Carlisle nos llevó a casa de Esme que ya había llegado. Me recibió con un abrazo muy maternal, a Alice con otro abrazo y a Carlisle con un casto beso en los labios. Me pareció tierna la escena.

Esme accedió a que se quedará Alice con la condición de que me ayudara a instalarme en la habitación que era la mía y Alice accedió rápidamente diciéndome que quería ver mi ropa y lo emocionada que estaba de ir de compras mañana.

-o-0-o-

-Bella despierta- abrí los ojos para ver la hora del reloj de mi cabecera. Las 8:00 a.m.

-Alice es temprano y es sábado. Quiero dormir- chille

-Tu primer día aquí ya andas de perezosa, levántate

-Es mi segundo día- la corregí

-Como sea, metete a bañar. Tenemos que ir al centro comercial.

-Tan temprano-asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Gritando un 'Duchate'

Suspiré resignada dirigiéndome a la ducha, si es así cuando a penas la conozco. No quiero imaginarme de que es capaz de hacer esa duende.

* * *

**Hi niñas! Aqui dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia ok? me dicen que les parece. A lo mejor les parece un poco aburrido el inicio (espero que no) pero ya avanzando la nove se pone la cosa interesante. Bueno es lo que yo pienso.**

**Dejen reviews. Aunque solo diga 'TE LEO' **

**P.d *foto del coche de Bella lo pueden ver en mi perfil**

**Chao, besos**

**Lucy :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Un lugar para mí**

**Summary:** Bella es una chica que ha causado que la expulsen de 11 escuelas durante los anteriores 6 años, al ser expulsada de su ultima escuela en Phoenix, su Papá decide enviarla a Forks. Ahí conocerá el significado de tener una familia algo que siempre le falto y puede que encuentre al amor.

******LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUI PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO ESTA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENTO.**

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Bella**

**Edward POV**

Bella era una persona muy agradable, era hermosa, ella no necesitaba maquillarse porque su belleza era natural y con esa blusa de manga larga y esa falda con mallas y botas. Se le podían notar sus preciosas curvas. Era una chica sexy y muy hermosa. Con esos ojos chocolate tan expresivos, sus sonrojos la hacían notar adorable. Ella había sido capaz de ponerme nervioso con solo una mirada.

Alice me había pedido si las podía llevar al centro comercial, la duendecillo no me le podía negar nada pero esta vez acepté en cuanto lo preguntó. Quería tener la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a Bella.

Aparqué a un lado de la casa de Esme prendí el estéreo poniendo Claro de Luna.

-A poco te gusta Debussy- me sobresalté. Voltee atrás y vi que Bella ya estaba acomodada en el asiento trasero y Alice subiéndose en el copiloto. Arranque y respondí a las palabras de Bella.

-Si es de mis favoritos

-Vaya-dijo sorprendida-

-Por lo que veo a ti también te gusta- ella asintió- no es común encontrar a una chica con esos gustos.

-Yo no soy una chica común. Soy especial- me sonrió

Le sonreí torcidamente, mantuve la vista al frente cuando me percaté que Alice me miraba con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

-¿Qué?

-Nada hermanito-volvió a sonreír y se giró para conversar con Bella. Tome nota mental de cada palabra de ella. Cada vez me llenaba de tanta curiosidad. Sus respuestas eran improbables. Como ella dijo no era una chica común.

Estuvieron entrando y saliendo por tiendas cerca de más de 4 horas. Yo como siempre cargando las bolsas. Me senté en una banca cerca de la fuente a esperar que terminaran.

-Hey Edward- me saludó Jasper el novio de Alice

-Jasper ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy a llevar a cenar a Alice- duendecillo malvado, así que esto era lo que tramaba. Dejarme a solas con Bella. Le he dicho un millón de veces que no quiero que haga de Cupido. Era cierto me agrada Bella de lo poco que he hablado con ella y me había puesto nervioso con solo su mirada pero por otro lado a penas y la conozco.

-Jazz-llegó Alice colgándose del cuello de su novio- Te extrañe

-Yo también princesa-se besaron

Carraspee-no hagan eso cuando yo este aquí- me queje

-Estás celoso- canturreó Alice- Bella el es Jasper

-Hola Bella- la saludó

-Con que tú eres el encantador novio de Alice- se rió

-Sí eso creo- se unió a las risas de ella

-Bells no te importa si mi hermano te lleva con Esme ¿cierto?-

-¿Tú a dónde vas?- le preguntó Bella

-A cenar con Jazzy- besó tiernamente en la mejilla a su novio

-Supongo que sí- me volteó a ver y se ruborizó bajando la mirada al suelo

-Gracias te juro que te recompensaré- le dijo abrazándola- en serio perdón.

-No te preocupes Alice, ve con Jasper- sonrió. Se veía aun más hermosa cuando sonreía. Me le quede mirando bobamente cuando Alice me dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

-Me lo agradecerás luego- susurró en mi oído. Desapareció antes de que articulara una palabra dejándome a solas con este precioso ángel.

Nos dirigimos a mi coche en silencio, guarde sus bolsas en el portaequipaje y le abrí la puerta del copiloto. Me sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y se subió. Los dos estábamos sumidos en un silencio mientras conducíamos. Yo por mi parte no sabía que decirle a demás de que me ponía de cierta forma nervioso. Mi estomago empezó a reclamar comida y me giré hacia ella.

-Quieres comer algo- dijimos al unísono. Ambos nos reímos.

-A donde vamos- le pregunté

-Edward no conozco Forks- se rió. _'Que idiota' _me dije en mis pensamientos- Así que llévame donde quieras –concluyó.

Conduje hasta una cafetería donde me llegaba a traer de niño. Aparqué y salí del coche encaminándome para abrir la puerta de Bella. Le tendí la mano para bajar y al tocar su mano una especie de descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo. Pareció que ella hubiera sentido lo mismo pero no dijo nada. Decidimos dejarlo pasar. Me agradeció gustosa el gesto pero termino riéndose de algo y yo la miré confundido.

-Estaba pensando que eres el primer chico que hace eso y me gusta que lo hagas- me explico al momento que se sonrojo

-Entonces acostúmbrate- me sonrió sinceramente ante mis palabras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella POV

-Y bueno… ¿por que viniste aquí?- intervino Edward ante el incomodo silencio que se hacía mientras cada uno comía de su respectivo plato.

-Pues… -dude- quería pasar un tiempo con mi tía- mentí. No quería que Edward tuviera una mala impresión de mí.

-¿Ya no te gustaba Phoenix?- insistió con el tema.

-Deberíamos irnos ya- se lo dije tratando de sonar amable. Pero falle en el intento. El no dudo en hacerme caso y se dispuso pagar.

El regreso en su coche fue un silencio mas incomodo. Supongo que el no se atrevía a formular algo. Llegamos a casa muy rápido –debo decir que conduce como loco-, me dispuse a bajar del coche sin decir nada pero lo pensé mejor y me giré para agradecerle recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por su parte.

-Bella- me recibió Esme con un cálido abrazo al entrar a la casa.

-Hola Esme- me limite a saludar

-¿Cómo va el cambio?- preguntó llevándome con ella a sentar en el sillón de la sala

-Pues no me quejo- dije tratando de sonar sarcástica. No me disgustaba estar con Esme pero odiaba Forks.

-Cariño ahora si me vas a contar que fue lo que paso para que tu padre te enviara conmigo. El solo mencionó que te expulsaron de tu escuela de nuevo- me reprendió con la mirada.

-Esme- le dije entre dudando si estaba bien decirle la verdad.

-Sin excusas- me pidió- tenme confianza Bella, no te voy a juzgar.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Carlisle?- evadí el tema

-Isabella- me regañó

Suspiré-Ok, te cuento- tome aire- me expulsaron de la escuela porque me encontraron en una situación comprometedora…-dudé- con mi tutor de aritmética

-¿Abuso de ti?- pregunto alarmada

-No- yo le coquetee, el me siguió el juego y acabamos en el armario del conserje. El mismo conserje nos encontró con poca ropa…

-¿Ya no eres virgen?- como se le ocurre preguntar eso a mi tía. En vez de regañarme se preocupa por eso.

-Claro que lo soy- afirmé con tono seguro- quiero entregarme a la persona que me llegue a querer.

-Ok Bella, no te voy a juzgar pero por favor compórtate en esta escuela.

-Lo intentare- le sonreí

-¿Ya comiste?- me preguntó

-Si comí antes de llegar- dije

-Y que tanto compraste

-Un armario nuevo, tía no vuelvo a ir de compras con Alice-

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí pero a cabo de decidir que con Alice no vuelvo a ir.

Sonrió-Pensaba llevarte mañana al centro comercial para pasar el día juntas.

-Me parece gran idea- le respondí

-El lunes entras al escuela tenemos que comprar algunas cosas- me explicó

-Estoy cansada, me voy a recostar- me pare del sillón

-Descansa- me sonrió cariñosamente.

-Lo mismo- le dije ya en el final de las escaleras.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, tal vez vivir con Esme sea un buen cambio. Ella es tan maternal que a veces siento como si fuera mi mamá. El tiempo que dure aquí espero sea favorable.

* * *

**Perdon por tardarme en publicar jeje pero es que no había podido con los trabajos de la escuela y estar escribiendo pero bueno no pongo excusa. Prometo no demorarme en el proximo capitulo y hacerlo mas largo.**

**Gracias a las que me han dejado review. Comenten que les parecio el capitulo. (: **

**Las quiero lectoras de mis historias. 3**

**Nos leemos, **

**Lucy :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Un lugar para mí**

**Summary:** Bella es una chica que ha causado que la expulsen de 11 escuelas durante los anteriores 6 años, al ser expulsada de su ultima escuela en Phoenix, su Papá decide enviarla a Forks. Ahí conocerá el significado de tener una familia algo que siempre le falto y puede que encuentre al amor.

******LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUI PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO ESTA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENTO.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella POV **

El sonido de mi celular me despertó de mi ensoñación.

-¿Bueno?-contesté aun con la voz adormilada.

-_Bella_-cantó Alice del otro lado del teléfono. Miré por encima de mi hombro para fijarme en el reloj de pared y…

-Demonios Alice son las 5 de la mañana… duérmete-le inquirí ya malhumorada por haberme despertado.

-_Te llamaba para preguntarte ¿si paso por ti para irnos al escuela?_-dijo con voz calmada.

-Claro Alice-acepté de inmediato.

-_Ok estaré ahí a la 7:30 ¿te parece?_

-Vale, mejor llegar temprano, nos vemos Alice.

-_Si Bells ya vete a bañar._

-Estás loca yo me vuelvo a dormir.

-_Como quieras, no me reclames si llego por ti y aun no estás lista._

-Adiós Alice-di por finalizada la llamada. Deje mi celular en mi mesita de noche y me volví a dormir hasta que sonara la alarma.

-Bella… Bella…-alguien decía mi nombre y me movía, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos- Bella- hablo Esme- al fin despiertas, se te va hacer tarde.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunté aun somnolienta.

-Las 7:15-abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¡Demonios! Me quedan 15 minutos o Alice me va a matar- dije mientras me paraba de la cama e iba sacando una toalla.

-Todavía tienes tiempo, si se te hace tardo entretendré a Alice- me dijo mi tía riéndose de mi.

Entre al baño y rápidamente abrí la llave para darme una ducha rápida. Cuando terminé me envolví en toalla, salí corriendo de vuelta a mi habitación, a veces solía ser torpe y esta vez la torpeza se hizo presente y me resbale a la entrada de mi cuarto, dándome un buen golpe en mi parte trasera. Me levante sobándome la parte afectada, camine con un poco de dolor todavía hacia el closet para sacar un juego de ropa interior. Me quite la toalla, me coloqué mi sujetador azul junto con mis bragas del mismo color. Después me puse los primeros jeans que saque con una blusa negra de manga larga y cuello, me calcé unas botas negras, el cabello nada más lo cepille un par de veces y lo sujete con unos broches a cada lado. Agarré mi mochila más mi impermeable, ya lista salí corriendo escaleras abajo, llegué a la cocina donde se encontraba Esme preparando el desayuno.

-Tiempo récord Bella- me dijo a espaldas mías- Te bañaste y vestiste en… 13 minutos-dijo esto último checando el reloj que reposaba colgando en la pared de la cocina.

-Wow-exclamé, jalé una silla de la mesa y me senté para esperar cuando llegara Alice. En eso Esme me tendió un plato con unos huevos con jamón.

-Desayuna, si llega Alice le diré que espere- me dijo dulcemente pero con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-Gracias- le sonreí de vuelta. Comencé a meter bocado en mi boca y saborear lo delicioso que estaban. Y así en 5 minutos termine mi plato sin darme cuenta.

-Bella este es tu día de suerte, Alice se retraso- me comentó mi querida tía cuando recogió mi plato de la mesa.

-Pues ni tanta tía-inquirí recordando el momento de torpeza que había tenido, se lo conté a Esme y lo único que dijo por estar riéndose fue _solo a ti te pasan esas cosas Bella_

-Cariño, tu padre hablo cuando te duchabas, dijo que to coche estará aquí en la tarde- vaya al menos ya tendría aquí a mi precioso auto.

-¿No dijo nada más?-pregunte esperanzada de que hubiera preguntado como estaba o algo.

-Lo lamento Bella, no dijo

Oí el sonido de un claxon, decidí echar un vistazo y mi corazón dio un brinco de emoción cuando vi que allí en la entrada de vehículos de mi casa me esperaba el brillante Volvo plateado de Edward, quien estaba al volante y Alice que estaba en el asiento de copiloto sacando su celular para llamarme, supuse y que en cuanto me vio me hizo señas para que saliera.

Tome mi mochila y mi carpeta y salí, no sin antes hacer una nota mental para matar a Alice en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad. Abrí la puerta y me senté en el asiento trasero del auto

-Hola Bella…- me saludó Alice

-Hola…- le dije

-¿Cómo estas?...- me preguntó Edward a modo de saludo supuse.

-Bien…- respondí.

¡Vaya! ¿De dónde le salía toda esa energía a Alice? Estaba organizándome una fiesta de Bienvenida, eso ameritaba una salida al centro comercial con Rosalie; ¡Ah! la famosa Rosalie al fin la conocería hoy. Alice hablaba mucho de ella que ya tenía ganas de conocerla. Llegamos al edificio y Edward estacionó el coche a un lado de un enorme Jeep que creo le pertenecía a Emmet. Cuando baje del coche todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacía por mirarme a mí. Pues claro era la chica nueva, como aquí en Forks las novedades eran muy escasas; no me importaba mucho que todos me miraran pues también ya tenía algunos amigos aquí y no estaría tan sola.

Y aquí voy a comenzar mi primer día de escuela aquí en Forks.

* * *

**Hola mis lectoras! Pff he tenido muy abandonada esta historia, lo se y este capitulo que dejo es cortito. Tratare de hacerlos más largos pero me tardare más... jeje**

**Y gracias a las que me dejan review, **

**sophia18  
farfallenere-1918  
maricruz  
huguette**

fanieCullen  
ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7

**& las que me agregan a favoritos y alertas. **

**ALEXITACULLEN  
nadiarc22  
darky1995**

anekka  
YennyCullen  
aiiiiide

sophia18  
Jenny Hatake  
butterfly98  
Kiss Of Dark Angel  
fanieCullen  
ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7

**-¿ME DEJAN UN REVIEW?-**

**Un beso(K)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Un lugar para mí**

**Summary:** Bella es una chica que ha causado que la expulsen de 11 escuelas durante los anteriores 6 años, al ser expulsada de su ultima escuela en Phoenix, su Papá decide enviarla a Forks. Ahí conocerá el significado de tener una familia algo que siempre le falto y puede que encuentre al amor.

******LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUI PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO ESTA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENTO.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella POV **

-Bella, ella es Rose- me presentó Alice con una rubia que fácil podría hacerse por una modelo.

-Al fin conozco a Isabella Swan en persona-dijo Rose con una sonrisa amable.

-Yo también hasta que se me hace conocerte Rosalie, Alice no para de hablar de ti.

-Llámame Rose- pidió la rubia. Solo pude más que asentir porque en ese momento Alice nos jalo a ambas de un brazo para dirigirnos al interior del edificio.

-Hay que ir por tu horario de clases- me informó la chica Cullen.

El primer edificio al que nos dirigimos tenía encima de la entrada un cartelito que indicaba que esa era la oficina principal. La puerta estaba abierta así que Alice nos soltó y llego corriendo al mostrador. Una pelirroja regordeta con lentes se encontraba detrás de este mismo. La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.

-Señorita Cullen ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

-Vera esta es mi amiga Isabella Swan, es nueva.

-Ah si usted es la sobrina de Esme Masen ¿cierto?-asentí- Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases- me entregó una hoja, después miro levemente a mis acompañantes- intuyo que no será necesario un plano de la escuela- me sonrió.

-Gracias Señora Donnoban- agradeció Alice y salimos de ahí.

-Bien Bella ¿Qué clase tienes?- habló Rosalie.

-Historia en el edificio 4- respondí con la vista aun en el papel que tenía en las manos.

-Te toca conmigo Bella- sonrió Rose- vamos.

-Nos vemos en un rato chicas- se despidió Alice.

Si cuando bajé del coche de Edward todos los que se encontraban ahí no me habían quitado la vista, en los pasillos ni siquiera eran discretos pasaba y sentía todas las miradas encima de mío. Cuando entramos al salón ya se encontraba detrás del escritorio un señor bajito, calvo. Supongo que ese era el maestro. Rose se acerco hacia ahí conmigo jalándome del brazo.

-Señor Carmichael, está es Isabella Swan, nueva estudiante-me presentó ante el profesor.

-Señorita Swan…-buscó en sus listas mi nombre-…Sí aquí estás, siéntate ahí. Me indicó la tercera banca de la última fila.

-Gracias-murmuré.

-Genial Bella, te tocó detrás de mí-chilló Rosalie. Ella me indicó donde era y en lo que se daba inicio a la clase nos pusimos a conversar.

Después de historia, las siguientes no se me hicieron tan pesadas. Obviamente no podía evitar algunas miradas pues era la chica nueva pero uno se acostumbraba. Cálculo una clase antes del descanso se me hizo un poco pesada, pues era la única clase que me tocaba sola y el profesor me obligó a pasar delante de todos a presentarme. Como en esa clase se sentaban en parejas me asignaron lugar con una chica que se presentó como Jessica.

-¡Vaya! Tú eres la famosa hija de Charles Swan-exclamó.

-Este… sí-titubeé

-Wow ¿Así que tu padre te mando a Forks por tu último escándalo? –la miré incrédula ¿De qué hablaba? Ella debió darse cuenta que no la entendía, pues sacó una revista. Comenzó a buscar no se que, hasta que…

-Aquí está-chilló en voz baja.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté observando su revista.

-Léelo, aquí sales-me señaló un artículo donde efectivamente salí mi foto.

_El último escándalo de la joven hija del empresario Charlie Swan fue meterse con su tutor de Aritmética 10 años mayor que ella. Su padre pagó una gran suma de dinero porque esto no se hiciera público pero Isabella no se salvará de ser castigada. Según nos informa una fuente cercana la joven Swan será enviada con su tía que reside actualmente en un pequeño pueblo en Washington._

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Qué pensaría Edward? Y sí mi papá se enteraba se enojaría más por 'ensuciar' el nombre de la familia.

-No te preocupes Isabella, no diré nada- me sonrió amigablemente.

-Dime Bella-le pedí- ¿Cómo que no dirás nada?

-Pues que si no quieres que nadie de aquí se entere no diré nada. Al parecer no eras feliz con tu padre ¿Cierto?

-Tú como sabes de eso-le pregunté secamente.

-Leo mucho-señalo su revista. Ya no me dio tiempo de responder porque en eso el profesor le preguntó algo a Jessica que no supo por no estar poniendo atención en clase y no le dio más remedio que mirar al frente.

Lo que quedaba de clase se fue rápido y en cuanto salí Alice ya me esperaba junto con Rose para irnos a la cafetería.

-Bella te notó tensa-comentó Alice luego de analizar mi expresión.

-Para nada Alice-le resté importancia.

-¿Segura?-preguntó Rosalie escéptica.

-Claro- esperaba que no vieran revisas como de las que compraba esa chica Stanley. No quería que nadie se compadeciera de mí.

Después de tomar en una bandeja una ensalada junto con las chicas nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa en la esquina. A la que después se nos unieron Emmet, Jasper y Edward.

Cuando comenzaba a probar bocado de mi ensalada Rosalie habló.

-¿En qué trabaja tu padre?- al parecer Alice n le había hablado todo sobre mí. Siendo que Alice no se le escapaba ningún detalle.

-Es el dueño de Swan Corp.-me encogí de hombros.

-Wow-parecía emocionada por quién era mi padre-si relacioné el apellido pero no imaginé que eras su hija-intervino Jasper.

-Jamás me menciona- por un momento me entristecí pero puse mi faceta de indiferente.

-¿Qué tu madre nunca le dio una buena zarandeada?- dijo Alice, al parecer no estaba enterada de que no tenía.

-Supongo que no-se me hizo una mueca.

-Entonces por eso viniste con Esme-pregunto Emmet. Edward solo se dedicaba a analizar mis expresiones y masticar en silencio-.

-Eso creo-me estaba cansando de que me estuvieran preguntando ¿Qué no entendían qué no quería hablar sobre eso?- Me tengo que ir, llegare tarde a clases.

-Pero Bella aun falta para que se termine el descanso-replicó Emmet. Me encogí de hombros mientras me paraba de mi lugar, cogí mi bandeja dejándola cuando iba de paso encima del contenedor y me dirigí hacia la salida. Fui hacia los jardines detrás de los edificios del colegio y bajo un árbol me senté.

Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos mientras me sumergía en mis propios pensamientos. Extrañaba demasiado a mi madre, echaba mucho de menos a mi padre que después de morir Renée se hundió en una depresión en la que me hizo a un lado.

De pronto sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro derecho. Levanté la cabeza y ahí me encontré con unos orbes verdes que me miraban expectantes. Solo atiné a bajar nuevamente mi cabeza, apoyándola sobre mis rodillas; no quería que me viera llorar.

Entonces sentí unos brazos rodearme por sobre mi cuerpo apretándome contra el propio, comenzó a pasar su mano por mis brazos. Acariciándolos en señal de apoyo, como diciéndome 'estoy aquí' -me hizo sentir bien-.

-Bella, me contaras ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó dulcemente. Negué con la cabeza.

-Por favor-pidió.

-Edward, no puedo-musité en voz baja.

-Cuando estés lista ¿me contarás?-insistió.

Puede que cuando me sintiera preparada hablar con alguien sería una forma de desahogarme. Edward me proporcionaba confianza. Se me facilitaría hablar acerca de mis sentimientos con él, a excepción de uno… un sentimiento más que la amistad por él.

-Cuando me sienta preparada-asentí.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lado?- me interpeló.

-Claro-echarme la pinta eran cosas que había echo con frecuencia en mis antiguas escuelas- ¿Dónde sugieres ir?

-A la playa-asentí. Se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme, me tomó de la mano, empezamos a caminar, ahora estábamos ya cerca del estacionamiento. Llegamos pronto hacia su coche, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, yo sin dudarlo me subí. Se dirigió al puesto de conductor e hizo lo mismo. Ya los dos dentro arrancó el Volvo. En la radio tenía puesta Claro de Luna de Debussy, una de mis favoritas. Escuché la música mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris. Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía.

Me di cuenta que habíamos llegado cuando Edward abrió mi puerta y me ofrecía su mano. La tomé como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-me empezaba a acostumbrar-, cerró la puerta y me encaminó todo el tiempo hacia nuestro lugar de destino sin saltarme de la mano.

-¿Qué playa es esta?-le pregunté, vagamente recordaba esta playa, había venido una vez de muy niña –aun cuando mi mamá estaba aquí- cuando le hacíamos una visita a Esme.

-Es la playa de La Push- me respondió.

-La recuerdo vagamente- mencioné. El asintió para darme entender que había escuchado, pude notar por su expresión que estaba un poco tenso.

-Ven, hay que acercarnos un poco más- lo jalé en dirección al mar.

-¿Te gustaría refrescarte?- me señaló las pequeñas olas que venían. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No-o-titubeé

-Vamos, hay que meternos-animó.

-No se nadar Edward-confesé desviando mis ojos de los de él.

-Yo te cuido- me agarro el brazo juguetonamente.

-No Ed- dije antes de correr en dirección contraria a la que estábamos pero mi intento fue en vano ya que me alcanzo. Me agarro fuertemente de la cintura y me encargo. Intenté soltarme, me empecé a mover tanto entre sus brazos que lo desequilibre, los dos caímos juntos. Quedamos el debajo sujetándome por la cintura y yo encima de el con mis manos apoyadas en su duro pecho, nuestras caras a escasos centímetros uno del otro. No se que fue lo que me llevo a hacerlo pero en un impulso yo ya había puesto mis labios sobre los de el. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me iba a separar de él pero no me dejo poniendo una mano sobre mi nuca y profundizando el beso; fue un beso de exploración, tímido y a la vez inocente, sus manos volvieron a mi cintura para pegarme más a su cuerpo, tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire y así lo hicimos juntando nuestras frentes. Yo no tenía palabras, no sabía que decir.

-Lo siento- solté mordiéndome el labio y cada vez poniéndome más roja.

-No importa- exclamó ¿molesto? Pues claro que lo estaba, lo había besado. Obviamente yo le atraía.

-Lo s-siento - me disculpé nuevamente- Solamente hay que olvidarlo.

Me levanté de donde estábamos y caminé más cerca de la orilla del mar, me senté y deje escapar un sonoro suspiro.

-Bella mírame- pidió en cuanto se hubo sentado a lado mío.

Levanté la vista clavándola en sus esmeraldas. Varias veces los dos abríamos la boca para decir algo pero la cerrábamos automáticamente. El sonido de un celular nos saco de nuestra ensoñación y silencio que se había formado al ninguno atreverse a articular palabra alguna.

-¿Hola?-preguntó- tranquila…. Si- está aquí conmigo… yo le digo… adiós Ali-cortó la llamada.

-¿Era Alice, cierto?-le pregunte sin ocultar mi curiosidad.

-Alice estaba preocupada por como desapareciste, al no encontrarnos en la escuela se puso un poco histérica- se rió. Al parecer la tensión que se había adueñado de nosotros había desaparecido con la llamada de Alice – bendita Alice-.

-Entonces vámonos- le dije.

-Vámonos- repitió lo mío dicho anteriormente y sonriendo de esa manera torcida que había titulado como mi sonrisa predilecta.

* * *

**Chicas! esta vez no tarde tanto :D me llego la inspiración & me puse a escribir & ya lo tuve terminado lo subi!**

**Espero que les haya gustado & me dediquen algun review.. ¿Les pareceria pasar finalmente los 20 RR?**

**OK & PD: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS (ME HACEN MUY FELIZ)**

**att. LucyCullen**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Un lugar para mí**

**Summary:** Bella es una chica que ha causado que la expulsen de 11 escuelas durante los anteriores 6 años, al ser expulsada de su ultima escuela en Phoenix, su Papá decide enviarla a Forks. Ahí conocerá el significado de tener una familia algo que siempre le falto y puede que encuentre al amor.

******LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUI PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO ESTA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENTO.**

[Chicas el capi es corto, a lo mejor y este parezca un capitulo aburrido pero a mi se me hace importante para la relación de Edward y Bella, vaya creciendo... EL PRÓXIMO SÁBADO TENDRÉ LISTO CAPITULO DE 'UN LUGAR PARA MI' O DE 'EL MISTERIO DE TU CORAZÓN' ...lean la nota de abajo... Les dejo el capitulo... Me dicen que les pareció.

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella POV**

-¿Y ese auto?-preguntó Edward cuando aparcó su coche frente a mi casa.

-Ese-señalé- es mi precioso auto. Estaba feliz ahora, papá había cumplid con mandarme mi auto.

-Tú papá es de dinero-señaló.

-Algo-le resté importancia.

-¿Qué hace?- si iba a ser amiga de Edward debía ser al menos un poco sincera pensé

-Pues no s si ya lo habías relacionado… pero mi papá es Charles Swan…

-…dueño de Swan's Corp-completó por mi- ¡Vaya! No me lo hubiera imaginado, pero tengo una duda-esperé a que dijera- ¿Por qué tu papá siendo de tanto dinero, te envió aquí?

-Hablamos mañana Edward-evadí su pregunta, abriendo así, la puerta del coche.

-Bella, prometiste que serías sincera-me recordó.

-Y tú que serías paciente, no me atosigues, por favor-lo contraataqué.

-Bien Bella, tú ganas-suspiró-nos vemos mañana- hizo algo que me dejo atónita, se despidió de un beso en la mejilla –algo que no esperaba por supuesto que no pero me encanto ese acto-.

Bajé sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago, era muy nuevo esto para mi y me asustaba… porque la realidad era que lo disfrutaba… tenía que mantener un poco las distancias con Edward si no quería que pasara lo que más temía: 'Enamorarme' – ¡aarrg! Era sincera, tenía miedo a enamorarme. Mi papá estaba tan enamorado de mi madre que cuando murió se hundió en su propio dolor dejándome de lado, pensó que si me llenaba de lujos y dinero sería feliz pero se equivoco; yo lo único que necesitaba… era un padre amoroso –como me lo había prometido a los 5 años.

**_Flashback_**

_-Oye Papi, ¿La sombra se quita?-le había preguntado curiosa… ¿Cómo es que a la luz se podía proyectar una imagen en negro de tu cuerpo?_

_-No mi amor, ella siempre va contigo…-me había respondido mi padre._

_-¿Y tu siempre estarás conmigo?-le pregunté con los ojos expectantes._

_-Si hija-se agacho a mi altura y me tomó por las mejillas- siempre voy a estar contigo- y así me dio un beso en la mejilla._

**_Flashback_**

Pero se olvidó de mí, es una prueba más de que el amor no dura para siempre. Dicen que la mente humana es una auténtica coladera pero yo no lo creo así, yo jamás olvido. A lo mejor he bloqueado algunos recuerdos que prefiero no mencionar pero yo nunca he olvidado algo –hasta donde tengo memoria-.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te fue?-me preguntó Esme cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta y este estuvo cerrado.

-Bien-contesté con desanimo- …supongo

-¿Qué sucede, Bella?-me tomo cariñosamente de los hombros, obligándome así a mirarla.

-Ya no se que sucede-agache la mirada- me hace tanta falta mi madre-lloriqueé.

-¿Es eso cariño?-preguntó analizando mi expresión. Esme era tan perceptiva como yo en algunas cosas. No se le escapaba nada.

-No-negué- extraño a mi papá. Mi tía me hizo fundirme en sus brazos mientras dejaba caer mis lágrimas por sobre su hombro.- ¡Hay tía! Me siento tan sola, siempre lo he estado.

-No estás sola, siempre me has tenido a mí y a tu padre…-la miré escéptica pero aún así continuó- ahora vives conmigo, sabes que aquí eres como mi hija, cariño.

-Quiero hacerme la fuerte, pero estoy cansada de aparentar esa mascara fría, de indiferencia; cuando ahora solo quiero llorar. Mi vida es patética-dije amargamente.

No se por cuanto tiempo estuve apretujada a los brazos de Esme, soltando todo lo que me había estado guardando. Un conjunto de emociones se me vinieron encima… tristeza, rencor, miedo, nostalgia…

-Linda, debes comer algo-intervino Esme luego de un rato- una hora en esta posición y ya me canse. Levante la cabeza avergonzada –más roja por el llanto, no se podía- por estar así con Esme.

-Lo siento- me disculpé.

-Tranquila ¿ya estás mejor?

-Eso creo-le di mi mejor sonrisa.

-Bella… Bella…-escuchaba como llamaban mi nombre.- Señorita Swan- me dijeron más alto, entonces poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos que pronto tuve que volver a cerrar porque me calaba por lo hinchados que se pusieron de estar llorando.

-Isabella, se te hará tarde para la escuela- me dijo Esme.

-Esme, no me siento bien como para ir hoy- dije medio abriendo un ojo.

-¿Te duele algo?- me pregunto con voz preocupada.

-Algo la cabeza y siento súper hinchados los ojos- me sonroje… no supe la razón del porque causó ese rubor en mis mejillas pero paso.

-Será mejor que te quedes recostada entonces- me ordenó levantándose de mi cama- te preparare un te y traeré unas pastillas. Como el dolor iba en aumento, ni siquiera me dieron ganas de objetar que no se molestara; simplemente estuve limitada a asentir y volver a recostarme completamente tapándome con las cobijas. Tratando d dormirá un poco y extrañamente lo logre a pesar de tener el dolor de cabeza como obstáculo. Tía Esme me llevo el té cuando me estaba quedando dormida, me obligo a tomarme todo el té junto con las pastillas. Amenazándome que si no cooperaba tendría que llevarme al hospital, ¿Quería yo eso? Definitivo No. Esme se disculpó varias veces por no poderse quedar a cuidarme, ya que, tenía trabajo en el hospital pero que cualquier cosa estaría atenta al celular. Yo accedí fácil porque sabría que estos días como hoy que siento malestar, acostumbro quedarme postrada todo el día en la cama.

Un molesto ruido hizo que me despertase ¿Qué era ese maldito ruido que no me dejaba dormir en paz? Traté de cerrar nuevamente los ojos para volver a dormir pero seguía sonando el ruido, entonces caí en la cuenta de que ese molesto ruido era mi celular. Seguro sería Alice para preguntarme mi ausencia, suspiré, no hacía mal contestar. Informarle rápidamente para colgar y seguir durmiendo.

-¿Hola?-pregunté con voz patosa.

-Bella-susurró una voz aterciopelada que obvio NO era Alice.

-Hey Edward-saludé.

-Oye, faltaste a clases-se le escuchaba preocupado.

-Sí lo se-me reí sin ganas.

-Oye ¿Crees que me podrías abrir la puerta de tu casa?

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás afuera?-titubeé.

-Sí- se rió, supuse que en estos momentos estaría pasándose la mano por sus cobrizos cabellos.- Estaba preocupado... entonces ¿Puedes dejarme pasar?

-Edward, abre tu la puerta… la llave de repuesto esta encima del umbral de la puerta- inquirí- de verdad, no tengo ánimos de moverme de mi cama.

-Está bien, ahorita te veo Bella-cortó la llamada. En menos de dos minutos ya estaba tocando suavemente a mi recamara. Murmuré un 'pase', lo vi entrar con su típica elegancia al caminar, que sexy se ve con esa playera negra… ¡Detente Bella, deja de pensar en eso! Me regañé mentalmente.

-Alice llamó a Esme, para ver porque no habías asistido hoy-se excusó- me preocupe y quise venir a cuidarte, ya que mencionó que estabas sola.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte, pero no tenías porque molestarte- me ruboricé.

-No es ninguna molestia, ya te dije, estaba preocupado.

-Muchas gracias Edward.

-No hay de que-respondió. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, hasta que por fin Edward habló.

-Tienes los parpados hinchados-toco la parte donde sobresalía la hinchazón de mis ojos.

-Si, no dormí bien… supongo-mentí.

-Bella… te notas muy cansada-inquirió- porque no duermes otro rato.

-¿Y tu?-pregunté.

-Me quedare si necesitas algo-debió ver mis claras intenciones de replicar ante eso, pero no me dio tiempo- no seas terca, no me molesta. Además no me iría.

Reí un poco desganada, pues mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco para volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero esta vez me sentí cómoda, dormí plácidamente y extrañamente era porque Edward estaba aquí…

**

* * *

**

OK! Se que tarde pero tengo mi pobre excusa... LA MALDITA ESCUELA! Offf! me tiene agobiada en serio... me deja cansadisima & con miles de tareas.. ¡Es estresante! Pero bueno dejo de tanta letanía porque luego aburro con la nota de autora & no quiero que eso pase.. :D

AGRADEZCO por los reviews que me dejan... en serio que leo todos & me encantan.. También doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, gracias a las que me siguen agregando a sus alertas & favoritos... & a mis lectoras fantasma xD

Bueno, bueno... espero les haya gustado & me dediquen algun review.. ¿Les pareceria pasar a los 30 RR?

**PD: Niñas subí una encuesta para ver que historia les gustaria que subiera... jajja ya se.. dirán que todavía no termino estas dos & he tardado en actualizar & aun así subiré... pero bueno voten.. por cual summary les parece más entretenido.. Aqui les dejo los dos summary.. igual & estan en mi perfil:**

**Historia 1:**

**Rescue Me**

Bella y Alice se conocieron en un centro de rehabilitación. Bella era huérfana y no tenía a donde ir, así que Alice le pidió que se quedase en su casa. ¿Cómo tomará la noticia su familia y en especial cierto muchacho de cabellos cobrizos?

**Historia 2:**

**Come back to home**

Las hermanas Swan tras el divorcio de sus padres, Isabella fue llevada con su madre a Italia. Tanya se quedo con su padre en Forks; prometiéndose así no volver a saber el uno del otro. Años más tarde fallece Renée dejando un testamento donde dice que Charlie Swan está a cargo de la custodia de su hija menor. Así Bella tiene que partir al pequeño pueblo de Forks dejando su vida de lujos para vivir con su padre.

**Ahora si... Nos llemos en la proxima edición [: **

**Un besote**

**att. LucyCullen**


End file.
